User talk:Roru aurarios
LOGO DESIGN (Update since August 23, 2010, Monday) "A new logo for the Shugo Chara Wikia 2010. Though it is rather late since I am busy with plenty of things in reality, what do you guys think about the new style?" Roru aurarios 05:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) "What do you think of this for the Logo on the Main Page?" Roru aurarios 06:35, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ralene? No, I'm afraid not.Charmed-Jay 07:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Editing Standards? Sorry for the major delays in getting back to things here. If we could try to make the episode pages look similar to the first episode's in design, I think that will help clean up things as well. I'll be working on changing the pages slowly from "EP###" to "Episode ###: title goes here" to help clean up things as well. I'd like to set up sections for each part of the series to keep the episodes by series (for Example, 1-51 would be "Shugo Chara!", 52-102 *I believe, might be wrong on that one* would be "Shugo Chara! Doki!" and 103-continuing would be both "Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki!" and "Shugo Chara Picchi Pichi!") *Please note that I may have messed up spelling a bit there, but you get the picture.* I'll be checking this much more often as well to keep up to date and fix things up, so feel free to write my User-page and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks for everything you've done! Ralene 20:02, October 12, 2009 (UTC) HI I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has active admins, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. I noticed that you have protected a lot of pages, It's against Wikias Policy unless there is a lot of vandalism happening to those pages. It's not meant to be used to force people to log-in to edit. Another thing is that the Main Page has a generic name and should be moved for better results in Google searches. *move Main Page to Shugo Chara! Wiki and leave redirect *and Talk:Main Page to Talk:Shugo Chara! Wiki and leave redirect you will need to also update MediaWiki:Mainpage to read Shugo Chara! Wiki so the system knows where the new main page is. I added some general layout links on the Talk:Main Page Hope that is of some help. :--Sxerks 02:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hey^^ I've been to a couple of other Anime-wikia-pages, ' and that have a picture gallery. '''I wondered if there were going to be a gallery here, ' and, if posible, a own category with pictures from each episode on their own page. And then you could link together the smmries and pictures^^ 'If you think this might be a good idea, ' I would be happy to post all my snapshots^^ '''WinnifredArtemis 17:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) DIFFERENT LOGO DIFFERENT LOGO Ok, so the current logo is very boring i propose a change. i have submitted this anounimously becuase- im shy.............plz consider this. P.S- the account being used is fake I heard about it... Ummm... I hear that you are currently deciding whether or not to keep Jack/Joker chairs. I do not mind who exactly becomes the next two admins nor do I have any intentions to become one of them but for this Wiki to stay true to its title there has to be all six admins. Ikuto's Page. Excuse me but can you do me a favor. since Ikuto's page is locked and I can't edit it. Can you edit it for me? All you need to do is edit his template box and put his sign: Sagittarius. Thanks!Sweetrose098 06:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Jack's chair hello my nick name is Shamu15 and i would like to be on the Jack's chair where Nagi once was. What do i do to earn the jack's chair? thank you, Shamu15 Official Egg Design Pictures Hello. Sorry to bother you but I was wondering, where did you get the pictures of the guardians together with their egg designs? Here are some examples if you don't know what I mean: http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/File:SCE_Rhythm.png http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/File:SCE_Pepe.png http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/File:SCE_Kuuta.png http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/File:SCE_Snoppe.png I've been searching for official pictures of the guardian characters with their egg designs all over the internet, and finally found them here. Do you remember where you got them from? If so, could you please tell me the source? Thank you. Ghost-Anime-Angel 03:10, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I've seen that there's emty space at jack's chair. I want to occupy the jacks chair. Please. :) :)) :)) :)) :)) :)) Arigato! Neilbenjamin15 04:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Neil. Jack's Chair. :D I've seen that there's emty space at jack's chair. I want to occupy the jacks chair. Please. :) :)) :)) :)) :)) :)) Arigato! Neilbenjamin15 04:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Neil Opening Hello I was wondering if you could conceider me for an a chair. I have no character yet but im trying. Message me if you have questions. thanks (Forgive me if I'm directing this message to the wrong person, I'm writing with improper grammar or spelling or sound rude) Not long ago I decided to become more active in this wikia, and today, while browsing through articles, I realized that there are people who are messing up the pages (Ex. Changing the Titles), there are also some pages that are too disordered, or with a wrong format, thus, making it diffcult to read. Also, I have noticed that there are pages with doubles (http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/Koyomi_Hirano and http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/Koyami for example), as a rookie user I don't know what do do in these cases (ask for deletion, merging them?) On another note, some banners in the upper part of the pages stating the kind of edition needed in the page would not do any damage. There's also the issue of fanart in the galleries, I've got nothing against it, but I think there should be something done about it (Probably making two different galleries?) You could also do some community projects in the wikia, I think this would greatly help with the aforementioned issues. If you can't understand what I have written, as I am not a native speaker, and thus, sometimes I make no sense while writing, do let me know. Isa003 22:53, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Isa003 Request to delete pages. Tjdrud5460 has been adding and editing pages that do not belong on this wiki will you please delete them?